The Leopard's Mate (Rob Lucci)
by Animeloverforever1127
Summary: oc is Paulie's sister she is also lucci's mate all chracters but oc belong to one piece's rightfull creator SPOLIER ALERT (Some things are my own idea while other's are from One Piece, so yeah read at your own risk)
1. Doc 1

IMPORTANT:

Since Iceberg is like a father figure to Iris she ends up calling him dad.

Iris is also Paulie's little sister.

Iris fights using scalpels.

Iris is the Galley-La company's head doctor.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me carry all these bags back." Iris said to Lucci as they made their way back to the shipyard. Noire following at their feet.

"No problem. What type of men would we be if we just let a lady such as yourself carry all these bags back all on your own? Ca-coo" Hattori chirped.

Iris was just about to reply when she heard her brothers voice "I'm telling ya, i'll get you the money! You just gotta wait a little longer."

"Is that…" Iris trailed off as she looked toward the bridge.

"Ca-coo, it is. Paulie's debt collectors are after him again. When will that man ever learn?" Hattori sighed, bringing a wing up to his forehead.

"I don't get it." Iris spoke, eyes closed shut in frustration. "Dad has offered to pay many times but he just keeps saying no. He should at least let him pay it off to those people and then he can pay Dad back whenever he wants."

"Hey come back here with our money!" A long nosed man screamed.

"Did he just…" Iris pointed, eyes wide. Lucci just nodded. Damit Paulie.

The man with the straw hat pulled his arm back only to be stopped by Lucci. " I'll get you your money back." Hattori chirped. Leaving the pirate shocked at the taking pigeon.

Within moments, Lucci had taken control of the yagara, turning it around and dragging Paulie back by his ear. "Dammit Lucci. Argh argh, you can stop pinching my ear now." Paulie yelled. Shrugging off Lucci's hand. " I was lucky enough to find that money and you screw it up. Better watch your back Lucci. I'll remember this."

"Don't pay back your debt with someone else's money, idiot. Have you no shame" Hattori chastised.

"Hey! I happened upon that money fair and square!" Paulie yelled.

"Stealing from thieves is still stealing. Ca-coo"

"I wasn't stealing anything. I was borrowing their yagara. That's all"

"Looks like they are on their way back." announced Iceberg.

"That's great. I'm glad things worked out for you usopp." Luffy said in his usual carefree tone.

"Worked out for me! That 200 000 000 was for ship repairs, rember" Usopp said grabbing the left side of the rubber-man's face and stretching it.

Nami nodded, stretching the other side of his face. "That's right. And all you did was stand there and stare like a fool well it nearly got carried away."

"I know. But the pigeon said he'd handle it." Surprisingly, able to speak with his face stretched the way it is.

Iris eyes widened at seeing the man's face sketch to such a degree. "Wow"! she exclaimed clapping her hands together. "You must have devil fruit ability." the doctor stated, more than asked.

"Yep. I ate the Gum Gum devil fruit. I'm now a rubber man. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the man who's gonna become king of the pirates."

"That's so cool." Her smile suddenly got a little dimmer, her voice dropping an octave along with it. "I'm jealous. You must travel all over the place then."

Iceberg In seeing his daughters face quickly changed the topic. "We'll that was embarrassing. Rest assured we will deal with our employ appropriately." Iceberg said puting tyrannosaurus in his pocket. "Allow us to handle this so there's no bad blood between you."

"Thou Paulie's behavior was reprehensible, it's fortunate he saved your money from the franky family." Kalifa said, tone business like, as usual.

"I guess you could look at it that way." Nami said, calming down a little.

"No harm done." Luffy said, his face still being stretched by his navigator and sniper. The two shot him one more glare before harshly tugging one his face before releasing it.

"So who is this franky family, anyway? Do they rob from anyone they run into, or just us?" Nami asked.

"Well it depends. They usually just dismantle ships." Iris said, putting her bags down in favor of picking up her cat.

"Wait. You mean there work men. I don't know about you, but I'd never hire a team that looks like that." Nami said shocked.

"Indeed. But they're not just ship dismantlers. There are also bounty hunters. Every time they find out that there are pirates in town they cause quite a ruckus. To put it simply, they are a public nuisance." Kalifa explained.

"Not only do they collect the bounties on the pirates, they also take possession of their ships. Afterwards, they dismantle them, and sell whatever parts they can on the open market." Iceberg bluntly told the straw hats without holding back.

"Dad! Stop trying to scare them" Iris scolded.

"I'm not. It's only the truth" Iceberg pouted.

Iris sighed, turning to the pirates. "It may seem underhanded, but for them, it's good business."

"What a bunch of jerk wads. It's like they're trying to dismantle the entire pirate lifestyle." Usopp exclaimed.

"Well if they catch you, they'll certainly bleed you dry. So make sure that doesn't happen. Ok." Iris warned cheerfully.

"I don't know. Those guys seemed too weak to do anything to us." Luffy said, with the same enthusiasm.

"Well the men you say were underlings." Iceberg said, petting his rat. "The leader of the group is not as nearly harmless. If I were you, I'd take Iris' advice and avoid them at any cost."

Iris nodded, agreeing with her father. "Dads right. Big Bro Franky is crazy strong."

Well they were talking, Paulie and Lucci returned. Lucci pulling Paulie along by his ear. "Here you go Iceberg. Do with him as you will." The pigeon chirped, sounding a little too happy.

"I'm here. You can let go." Paulie said trying to pull his ear away.

"Excellent work as always Lucci." Iceberg praised.

"Trully, I can't apologise enough for the actions of this oaf. Ca-coo" Hattori said, speaking on Lucci's behalf.

"Aah, It is talking" Luffy said, mouth hanging open.

"Ca-coo" Lucci thru Paulie to the ground, the two black bags following. "Tell the nice people you're sorry, oaf."

"That pigeon really has it out for that guy doesn't he" Luffy pointed out, mouth still wide open.

"So the little bird talks, but the guy in the hat doesn't?" Usopp asked, eyes wide. "Anyway, I'm just glad we got all our money back." He smiled.

Paulie got up. "So, these belong to you, hu" He said walking forward. "He said. "Good thing I was around." He shoved the bags into Luffy's arms.

"Yeah" The pirate captain said, happy that the navigator wasn't going to kill him before he could achieve his dream. "Thanks a lot."

Paulie clapped his hands onto Luffy's shoulders. "If you wanna thank me, give %10-" His eyes bulged as he got hit on the head with a hammer. Lucci holding the other end.

"Again, I'm quite sorry" Hattori apologized tossing Paulie falling to the ground, the human clutching his head in pain. "This imbecile is addicted to gambling you see. He's wrapped up such a mess of debt that it's made him lose sight of everything but greed."

"I don't care about him. I wanna know why you're talking." Luffy said, pointing at Hattori.

"I've had about enough of you running your mouth Lucci" Paulie said, outraged. Rope started to slither out of his sleeves. "This'll shut you up. Rope action." with that he sent the rope flying at Lucci.

"Co-car-ro" Hattori yelled. He then flew off his masters shoulders and onto the doctors head. Meanwhile Lucci just let the rope wrap around his arm.

"Punishment" Paulie yelled, using his other hand to pull the rope and the black haired man along with it. Lucci let himself get pulled into the air without a care in the world.

"Oh no. He's serious isn't he." Nami cried out covering her eyes, not wanting to see the man who helped get her… I mean help get their money back, fall on his head.

"Hook line and sinker" Paulie said smirking, as the cloud of dust caused by the impact, faded.

Luffy just continued to grin, while Nami peaked from behind her hand. "I-is he ok?" Nami asked, unsure.

"Will this is nothing new" Iceberg said calmly and just continued to watch.

"Wow, check it out! Usopp shouted, pointing at Lucci, as the dust cleared. "I thought he landed on his head, but he stopped himself with his arm. Not only that but he dug his hand into the ground. What does he have fingers of steel or something? These guys are just shipwrights, what do they need all these crazy powers for anyway." His voice wavering at the last sentence.

WIthout saying a word, Luffy started walking toward the two shipwrights. "Hey," he shouted, pointing at Paulie, "You with the goggles on your head." Paulie turned his head to look at the pirate. "Listen man, think about this for a second. That guy wasn't the one saying all that mean stuff. It was the pigeon!" Luffy exclaimed

"The bird can say whatever it wants. Actions speak louder than words, and Lucci's the one that hit me." Paulie yelled, pointing at Lucci, who was still upside down, with his fingers dug into the ground.

"Yeah, but the pigeon made him hit you because he's too much of a coward to do it himself." He then turned to Hattori who had left Iris' head and was now flying in the air. "Hey, pigeon, get down here and fight your own fights. Say something."

Paulie just looked at straw hat as if he were an idiot. He then pointed at Lucci, stomping his foot like a child. "I don't care! The bird can say whatever it wants. Actions speak louder than words and Lucci's the one who hit me!"

Hattori flew down to land on Lucci's shoulders just as he sprang back up. "Cro-coo"

"What you want some more. I'll take you on anytime." Paulie yelled, rolling up his sleeves as he marched toward his coworker.

"Enough Paulie" Iceberg said, deciding to cut in before their squabble could get any worse. "It's time to welcome our guests inside".

Both childr- i mean men, both men, looked like they wanted to protest, but with one look from Iris sent them both walking up to the enormous gates of doc 1.

"Wait. Are the two of them alone gonna open the gate by themselves!" Ussop yelled amazed.

"Of Course." Iris said. Pride clear in her voice. "Each doc only had five foremen and as particular and strange as these two may be. They are both skilled enough to hold a position in doc one. " Iris said smiling.

"Kaku, who you saw earlier, is also a foreman." Iceberg added.

The pirates all stared amazed as the two formen effortlessly opened the two huge doors.


	2. Special Chapter - Skills you pick up

**SPECIAL CHAPTER**

**Ok, I've had this playing in my head for a while now. I searched everywhere. But I couldn't find a fic where Lucci or Kaku end up using the skills they learned during the water seven mission, that's why I made this scenario.**

**Ok I do take the credit for this one shot and the brief mention of my oc, the rest of the characters I have no hand in, only what they did in this chapter.**

* * *

"Uh, Excuses me, sir." A marine spoke, approaching the CP0 group with shaky legs. Lucci raised one of his eyebrows at this. The lower ranked marines always tried to avoid as much contact with the CP0 agents as possible. So it was rare for one of them to approach the group, especially if it meant walking into any of their offices.

"What do you need, youngster?" Kaku asked, voice light.

"U-u, W-we-ell… H-h-h-how-ow sho-uld-"

"Just say whatever you have to say already!" Jabra shouted. Startling the already afraid marine even more. Though the man did get his point across, achieving the desired effect that he had wanted.

"The shipjust broke down, so it'sgonna take us longer to getthere, sir." He spoke fast, running his words into each other.

Stussy threw her head back and groaned. "DAM IT! Those Celestial Dragons throw a fit if they're late by even a few minutes!" She then turned to the marine, who still hadn't dared to step into the room, opting to stay in front of the open door, not even daring to enter. "How long is it gonna take them to repair the ship?"

"Well, the shipwright said that it would take him 6 hours to fix the motor, ma am."

Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa all shared a look at this. "6 hours. Are you sure?" Kalifa asked bluntly.

"Uh, yes ma am. He said that it would take him a minimum of 6 hours to fix the ship."

Lucci stood up at this. He truly did not want to listen to the Celestial Dragons whine, so it would be best if he took matters into his own hands. "Kaku. Let's go."

"Wait a minute." Stussy called, desperately latching onto Lucci's arm, in a one last effort to try to get him to continue sitting down with her. "Where are you two going?"

"To the engine room."

"WHAT! WHY?" Jabra yelled.

"Simple. Because the youngster working on the ship obviously doesn't know what he's doing." Kaku answers, scratching his nose.

"Oh really, and what makes you think that you can fix it?" the wolf zone questioned.

"Maybe the fact that we worked at a shipyard for five years." Lucci replied with his usual monotone voice.

By then the five agents had already made their way down to the engine room. Kaku opened the room to see a tall, well built man just sleeping on the floor, using his tool box as a pillow.

Kalifa walked up to the man, waking him up by giving him a quick, efficient, kick to the ribs. "Wake up you Buffoon! What do you think you're doing?"

The man's eyes widened, realizing that he had just been caught. The man quickly got up, he opened his mouth, in a last ditch attempt to save his job, but that was quickly shot down by Lucci.

"You're fired. Get out. Don't come back. If I see you near here again. I'll kill you." the man quickly nodded. He bent down to pick up his tool box, but Kaku grabbed it before he could.

"Sorry. But we're gonna be needing this." The man, understanding his situation, knew that he should not argue. So he wisely chose to shut up and ran out of the room.

Lucci took off his white coat and kneels in front of the engine. "Looks like it's just a simple case of loose wire. Whoever originally attached this must have not properly secured it."

Kaku nodded "It also looks like the loose wire also resulted in overheating, meaning we will probably have to replace the wire as well." The Ushi Ushi no Mei, Model Giraffe devil fruits eater then opened, the now fired shipwrights, tool box. "Ah ha, found it."

The two agents, who had never seen Lucci or Kaku, work on a ship before, just continued to stare, amazed as the man's experienced hands made quick work off replacing the broken wire.

"There done."

"DAM!" was the only thing Jabra could manage to speak.

"Yah, well after working on a shipyard for five years, you learn a couple of special skills."

"Yeah, and you end up meeting special women."

Stussy just scoffed, "Yeah well how, isn't like I was on that mission. Isn't that right my Robie-b" Before the blond could even finish the sentence Lucci had his claws out, and around her neck.

"Lets get two things clear, Stussy." He spoke, his voice dripping with venom. "First, don't ever call me Rob, only a few people in the world have that right, and you're definitely one of them." he said slowly, as if he were speaking to a toddler.

"The second, don't ever compare yourself to MY women. You have absolutely nothing on her."

And with that, the leader of Cipher Pol Aigis Zero, made his exit.


	3. Updates

I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.

But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.

It could be in the next;

Minute

Hour

Day

Week

Month

It could even be in years.

It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.

I may take really long time to update something,

But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.

I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.

If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.

I also have a discord server:  /sPUyjbA


End file.
